Supreme Intelligence (Watcher Datafile)
SUPREME INTELLIGENCE The Supreme Intelligence, also known as Supremor, was created more than a million years ago by the extraterrestrial race known as the Kree to help them create a Cosmic Cube like the one that their enemies, the Skrulls, had once created. It is composed of the brains of the greatest Kree minds (thinkers, generals, philosophers, scientists and so on), removed upon their deaths and assimilated by the computer. Eventually the Intelligence developed a mind of its own and refused to create the cube knowing the dangers that could be wrought by an evolved Cosmic Cube, which was what had destroyed massive parts of the Skrull Empire. Despite this, it was allowed to continue to exist to serve the Kree with its wisdom. Its influence eventually grew to the point where it replaced the Kree government, although it has occasionally been deposed for periods of time. Most of the Kree are fanatically devoted to it, and its worship is an organized religion. Despite being basically immobile, the Intelligence possesses all known psionic powers, such as telepathy, telekinesis, cosmic awareness, sensory link, postcognition, precognition etc. Supremor is also capable of manipulating energy and matter, as well as create up to three android servitors that act as its eyes and ears when away from itself. These androids, called Supremor also, possess some degree of independence when created, but are totally loyal to Supremor. It usually projects images of itself across space, Cyberspace and even into the Astral Plane, in the form of a huge, amorphous, greenish, humanoid face, with tentacle-like "hair", to communicate with its agents scattered across the cosmos. Its power was only further enhanced when it later merged with an inert Cosmic Cube, which now serves as its true housing, kept in a separate room from the organic computer facade it created to fool would-be assassins. Upon assuming its new housing, Supremor was now able to control reality within a limited distance of itself, as well as able to open up portals between dimensions, most notably the Astral Plane and the dimension of Death. Affiliations Solo 2D6, Buddy 3D8, Team 4D10 Distinctions Amalgam of the Greatest Kree Minds, Ruler of the Kree Empire, Worshipped by Millions of Kree Power Sets AMALGAM INTELLIGENCE Godlike Intellect D12, Intangibility D12, Mechanical Supremacy D12, Mind Control D10, Psychic Blast D10, Psychic Resistance D12, Technopathy D12, Telepathy D12, Teleport D10 SFX: Cosmic Intuition. If a pool includes Godlike Intellect, spend a doom die to reroll. SFX: Multitude. Add more than one Amalgam Intelligence power die to a pool. Step back each Amalgam Intelligence power die in that pool once for each die beyond the second. SFX: Probability Prediction. When you add a die from the doom pool to the Supreme Intelligence’s pool including an Amalgam Intelligence power, double that die. You may keep an extra effect die as a probability-related asset. SFX: Supreme Strategy. When taking an action using Godlike Intellect and using the effect die to add to the doom pool, instead add two stepped-back dice, or add three dice each stepped back by two. SFX: Virtual Avatar. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma. SFX: We-Plex. In a roll including a Amalgam Intelligence power, remove the highest rolling die to add three dice for your total. Limit: Large Scale Threat. For each D12 stress effect die applied to Supreme Intelligence, remove an Affiliation die. For each D10 applied, step back a power trait. Limit: Virtual Organism. Change a Amalgam Intelligence power into a complication to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity or remove the complication to recover that power. Limit: Waning Patience. Step up mental stress from insults or insubordination to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. SUPREME LEADER Comm D12, Elite Guard 5D8, Industrial Supremacy D12, Sensors D12 SFX: Area Effect. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D8 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Kree Empire Resources. Spend a D6 doom die to step up a Kree-based resource or asset until the end of the next action scene. SFX: Kree Network. When using Comm or Sensors involving allied characters, vehicles or facilities, double Comm or Sensors. SFX: Supreme Decree. When assisting or attempting to inflict mental or emotional stress on Kree characters, add a D6 and step up effect die. SFX: System Reallocations. Spend a doom die to recover physical stress of equal size and step back physical trauma. SFX: Vast Power. The Supreme Intelligence may spend any doom die to add a die to its total, not just a die of equal or greater size. Limit: Connected. The Supreme Intelligence only uses Solo or Buddy affiliation dice if disconected from its empire-spanning network. Otherwise it always uses its Team affiliation. Limit: Corruption. Spend a resource, asset, or complication created by the Supreme Intelligence to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Limit: Mob Cohesion. Elite Guard may be targeted individually or by Area Attack SFX. D10 physical stress inflicted removes a die from Elite Guard power. Recover Elite Guard after a transition scene. Limit: System Failure. Shutdown any Supreme Leader power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity or participate in a Transition Scene to recover. SUPREMOR Energy Blast D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Leech D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Assimilate Intellect. On a successful action using Leech, create an Amalgam Intelligence or Supremor Stunt, or create an information-based resource equal to your effect die. SFX: Autonomous Action. When Supreme Intelligence takes an action, you may take a second action including a Supremor power. SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from aging, fatigue, poison, or vacuum. SFX: Tentacles. When inflicting grapple-based complications on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Integrated Intelligence. If a pool includes a Supremor power, spend a doom die to include a power from any other Supreme Intelligence power set. Limit: Supreme Subsystem. Supremor has its own physical stress track. If stressed out, remove an affiliation die from Supreme Intelligence and step back a power trait. Specialties Business Master D10, Combat Master D10, Cosmic Master D10, Covert Master D10, Crime Master D10, Medical Master D10, Menace Master D10, Mystic Master D10, Psych Grandmaster D12, Science Grandmaster D12, Tech Master D10 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Large-Scale Threat Category:Kree Category:Galactic Council Category:Starforce